Life-Force Manipulation
Life-Force Manipulation is the ability to tap into and influence the energy generated and spent by living organisms in order to sustain life. All energy controlled in this manner can be literally moved from one vessel to another via direct physical contact or psychically-willed remote channeling, allowing the user to transfer Life-Force from others into themselves, from themselves into others, or, at more advanced stages, to move it directly from one foreign host to another without it having to pass through the user's system. When energy is transferred into a body it can restore its vitality, rapidly heal any sustained injuries and even remove diseases from the organism; eventually it may even be capable of reversing death. Conversely, when energy is drained from a body, this one is left fatigued if not outright exhausted or even unconscious; subjects that lose too much of their energy may even fall into a torpid or comatose state, and with enough practice and exertion the user may eventually be able to drain all life out of a body, instantly killing it. This ability may be closely related to the power of Aura Absorption, appearing as some kind of biological subset or progression of its more empathic-based root. Limitations Nature Volatility Life-Force Manipulation is a highly volatile ability; like so many others, it is closely rooted in the user's emotions, and as such, in the beginning stages of its development it is rather hard to control, depending on the individual's nature. When the user's persona is rather empathic and/or submissive, the Life-Force Transfer aspect of the ability becomes the dominant subset, being more flexible and easy to handle for them than its Absorption counterpart, which is in turn forcible and even damaging to use. The converse occurs when the personality of the user is strong and abrasive, the Absorption aspect becoming the dominant one whereas the Transfer is weaker and harder to control. These differences in strength can be leveled off through practice and growth, but ultimately there will always be a subset that will manifest more strongly than the other. Range As it is the case with many other abilities, Life-Force Manipulation is a ranged power, granting the user the ability to tap into a subject's Life-Force remotely; however, the reach of the ability is not by any means limitless. Upon first manifesting, it is common that, depending on personality, only one of the aspects of the ability, the dominant one, will have a range, albeit short, whereas the subdued aspect is exclusively reliant on physical contact. As the ability grows and develops these ranges may increase, but there will always be an aspect with a greater reach than the other. Strain While the dominant aspect of Life-Force Manipulation is very easy to use and get accustomed to by the user, the subdued aspect is always hard for the individual to get a hold of, and as a result it can be very straining to use. Subjects with empathic personalities may have no issues transferring Life-Force from themselves into others, but absorbing it can be a scarring experience as they literally feel the same sensation as the ability's target whose energy is being drained; the sensation is horrible, equated to, and most likely remarkably similar if not the same as agony, leaving its imprint on the subject's psyche if they survive, and on the user who takes the Life-Force, which, upon repeated use, may eventually lead to severe depression and insanity. The converse is true for users with abrasive personalities, who experience no such thing from absorbing Life-Force, but from transferring it, although in their case the sensation of agony takes on physical undertones as opposed psychological ones and is in no way an empathic response; the experience then translates to a physical weakening and increased feeling of exhaustion, rightfully so, since Life-Force is literally leaving the user's body, and ultimately it may lead to a coma or even death if the user isn't careful. Even as the ability advances in strength, this particular limit remains universal and almost unchanged for Life-Force Manipulation users. Characters *At present, Thomas Kroner and Trevor Taylor are the only known Evolved Humans to have manifested this ability. Category:Powers